10 Snapshots: LinkxMidna
by xSakuraRosesx
Summary: 10 short pieces centered around Link and Midna. Done in response to the 10Prompts challenge on LiveJournal. /LinkMidna/


Title: 10 Snapshots: LinkxMidna

Universe: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

Theme/Topic/s: 10 prompts challenge on LiveJournal

Rating:PG-13(to be safe)

Character/Pairing/s: Link/Midna

Word Count: 1811

Warnings: Fluff, crack!fluff, questioning!Midna, smart!Link, at least one is AU, in which Midna doesn't leave for the twilight realm.

* * *

**#01: Fragrant**

It was a lovely day out in Hyrule field: the sky was clear, the sun was shining and a pleasant breeze was blowing. Link, who was comfortably situated under a large tree—along with Midna—sighed contently.

Midna smirked, "What are you so happy about?" she asked, looping one leg around the other and placing her hands behind her neck.

"Well, it's just...today's a really nice day," Link replied, picking a flower out of the ground and giving it to Midna, "Here, it's for you."

Midna stared at the flower, transfixed by it, "What should I do with this?" she asked, confused.

Link smiled, "Smell it," he answered.

"Alright," Midna agreed, inhaling its scent, "It smells...sweet. So now what?"

"Keep it with you for awhile," Link said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why? What purpose does it serve?" Midna asked, twirling it around in circles with her fingers.

Link chuckled, "It's a gift," he explained, "It's...something a guy gives to a girl he likes."

Midna raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? You like me?" A grin started to make its way across her face.

Link blushed and looked at the ground, "Erm...yes," he mumbled.

"Well," Midna said, caressing his cheek with a free hand, "Aren't you sweet."

And with that, Midna gave Link a quick kiss on the cheek.

**#02: Shooting Star**

"Midna, look," Link said, pointing up at the night sky as a comet was making its way across it.

"Heh, that's something you don't see often," Midna commented, eyes now glued to the sky.

"Make a wish, Midna," Link whispered.

"Alright," Midna agreed, squeezing her eyes shut._ 'I wish for more time with Link...'_

Link put his hand on Midna's shoulder, causing her to open her eyes back up, "So what did you wish for, Midna?" he asked.

Midna blushed slightly, "N-Nothing important," she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, come on. Tell me," Link insisted, "I won't laugh."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I wished to spend more time with you," Midna mumbled, her face becoming a little more red than it already was.

Link smiled mischeviously and grabbed Midna's chin, "Well then. Why don't we make that wish come true?"

"How so?" Midna asked, smirking.

"We could...always take a little break from finding that mirror shard," Link suggested, "How would you like that?"

Midna leaned in closer to Link's face, "I suppose that could be arranged," she said before planting a kiss on Link's lips.

**#03: Butterflies**

Amused, Midna stared at two butterflies that were flitting from flower to flower, "Hey Link, what are they're trying to accomplish, going from one flower to another?" she asked, resting her hand on her chin.

"Well, you see," Link explained, "in the light world, butterflies feed on the nectar of a flower, gathering pollen on their bodies in the process. Once they move to another flower to feed, they unintentionally pollinate that flower, making it able to reproduce."

Midna's eyes widened, "Wait. So they travel around just to make plants have babies?" she asked, "Strange. In my world, what we do to have babies is: we get together with someone we love and—"

"Midna!" Link said, blushing furiously.

"What?" Midna scoffed.

"That's not a very appropriate thing to talk about," Link stated.

Midna smirked, "Heh. You humans amuse me to no end."

"Well _excuse me_ for not wanting to be open about...baby-making," Link muttered, rolling his eyes.

Midna sighed, "What a weirdo." _'But he's my weirdo...'_

**#04: Sanctuary**

Midna laid back on the grass, her gaze falling upon the handsome—and sleeping—man beside her: Link. Head tilted in her direction, hat tossed to the left of him, revealing messy blonde hair, his chest rising and falling in a calm, repetitive manner as he took his afternoon nap; he looked beautiful.

Feeling bold, Midna reached out to touch Link, her fingers ghosting over his, causing him to shiver a little and unconsciously grab Midna and pull her close to him.

Midna gasped, revelling in the strange but pleasurable sensation of his body against hers. Smiling, she nuzzled him, her head now against his chest.

"_Midna..."_

"Heh, Link," she whispered back to him, placing her arm right above his belt and nuzzled him. And for the first time in her entire life, she truly felt safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to her.

**#05: Shield**

"Give it back!" Link exclaimed, reaching for his shield, which was currently in

Midna's hands.

"No!" Midna said teasingly as she started to run.

"Come on! Give it back!" Link begged, chasing after her.

"Nope."

"Give it back!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Ughhh...fine. I'll give it back to you...on one condition," Midna said, slowing down to a stop, "kiss me."

Link stopped in his tracks, "WHAT?" he exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"You heard me," Midna said, smirking and tightening her grip on his shield.

Link slowly walked over to her, "Fine..." he said, closing his eyes and quickly kissing her, wanting to get it over with more than anything.

"Okay, you may have your shield back," Midna said, satisfied, as she handed him his shield back.

**#06: Hero**

Not having much else to do, Midna gazed at Link, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed, "Link," she mumbled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think I'll be able to say this when you wake up, so I'm just going to say it now, alright? Thanks. Thanks for everything you've done. Thank you for gathering the Fused Shadows, for bringing me to Zelda when I needed help, and for agreeing to gather the mirror shards. I'm...grateful for all of this. You're...quite brave, wanting to save both my world and yours."

Midna leaned over and pressed her lips to Link's in a gentle kiss, and allowed herself to get in his bed. And after one more glance at him, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**#07: Beauty**

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Midna had popped that question out of nowhere one night as Link was sitting down under a tree. He crossed his legs and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever made you ask that?"

Midna's face flushed. Regardless, she tried to keep her cool, "No reason...I...I'd just like to know."

Link sighed in response, unsure of how to answer such a delicate question.

"Aha!" Midna exclaimed, "You _don't_ think that I'm pretty, do you?"

"It's-It's not that-"

"Feh...I'll bet you think that Ilia girl and Zelda are ten times prettier than I am."

"Midna-"

"Don't you 'Midna' me, Link!"

"Midna, will you just listen to me?"

"Fine," Midna agreed, "I'll listen. But you'd better have something worthwhile to say."

"Okay then," Link said,"I think you're pretty. _Very_ pretty...but not in the way that Ilia is or that Zelda is. Your beauty is unusual, exotic, otherworldly, something that you see once or twice in a lifetime, something special..."

Midna's eyes widened,"Wow. You mean all of that?"

Link blushed, "Yeah."

"Thank you," Midna said before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Midna. You're welcome."

**#08: Water**

Link sighed contently as he sat down in the hot spring in Kakariko Village, placing his arms behind his neck and taking time to luxuriate in the water's embrace as it soothed his sore muscles.

Shifting his position a little bit, he took a look around to see if anyone had come up here. Thankfully, no one was in sight.

Sighing once more, he began to relax and was almost about to close his eyes when Midna popped out from his shadow, appearing right in front of him.

"M-Midna!" Link hissed, trying desperately to keep his voice down so that no one would hear him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Midna smirked,"What? You don't expect me just to stay in your shadow all day now, do you?"

"Midna, I'm bathing. It's not polite to walk in others when they're doing that," Link said through gritted teeth as he tried to cover himself up so that she wouldn't see anything indecent.

"Oh, so that's why you're stark naked," Midna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Well, if you want me gone _that_ bad...I guess I'll go back in your shadow." _'And watch you bathe from there...hehehehe.'_

"Finally. I get to take my bath in peace," Link said to himself, unaware that beneath him, Midna was watching.

**#09: Watermelon**

Link took a bite of his watermelon, juice dripping down his face as he did so, prompting a blush from Midna.

"...Like what you see?" Link asked, in a flirtatious tone of voice.

"N-No!" Midna said defensively as she shook her head to regain her composure, "I think it's very sloppy, the way you eat watermelon."

Link raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical of what she was saying, "Really? The look on your face as I ate it says otherwise."

Midna opened her mouth to argue back, but sadly, she couldn't come up with anything other than, "Fine. You got me."

"Ha! So I am right. You think the way I eat watermelon is sexy," Link said triumphantly before taking another bite of his watermelon, the juice dripping down his face again.

Midna's eyes widened, and within seconds, she found herself right up in his face, licking the juice off of it.

**#10: Cleaning**

Link led Epona to the spirit's spring near Ordon Village and started to wash her. "Ah, it's about time you had another bath," he said, wiping away some dirt that had accumulated around her legs.

As he proceeded to wipe down her neck, he heard a pair of feet making their way towards the spring. Knowing who it was, he smiled, paused what he was doing, and turned around: it was Midna, the Twilight Princess-turned-village-girl.

She raised an eyebrow and flashed him a playful smile, "Giving your horse a bath, huh?" she observed, folding her arms across her chest. "Looks like that Ilia girl really _has _started to influence you."

Link sweatdropped, "Erm...not really. I decided on my own to give her a bath," he said.

Midna chuckled and went further into the spring to join Link, "Is that so? Well, when you get done bathing her, how about bathing me?" she whispered seductively.

And with that being said, Link's jaw dropped to the ground in suprise.


End file.
